


The Nerd Is Strong With This One

by charlesdk



Series: Tumblr Fics [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, M/M, Tumblr Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlesdk/pseuds/charlesdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "how about derek and stiles don't know each other but both go to the movies to watch star wars and they fight over something while buying the tickets and then fight more at the popcorn stand only to discover they have side-to-side seats (or the same) and keep fighting while the movie is going resulting in them being kicked off and going on a date/for food after to complain about the movie theater?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nerd Is Strong With This One

Star Wars were the kind of movies Stiles would marathon when he was feeling sad, when he was happy, bored, in a good mood, or just when he had the time. He had watched all of them so much, that he now knew most of the lines by heart, and he would always make his own commentary through the prequels. To say he was a fan would be an understatement.

So when episode VII was announced, he was more than a little excited. None of his friends particularly cared for Star Wars, Scott hadn’t even seen any of them yet, so he was the only one in his friends circle to be excited. Scott was excited for him, of course, but Stiles knew there was no way he would be able to drag him to the movies with him. And he kind of didn’t want to either.

Stiles managed to score tickets for the midnight screening on opening night, and he got so caught up in the movie, that he forgot all about the popcorn in his lap or the candy to his right. He cried openly four times, and he left the theater feeling a joy that lasted all through the next day.

He was so unable to think about anything but the movie for days, so a day where he didn’t have much to do, he decided to go watch it again. This time, there weren’t as many people at the theater, no one dressed up as jedis or stormtroopers or sith lords, and the line for the tickets wasn’t that long. Lucky him.

He hadn’t been standing in line for more than a few minutes, before there was a tap on his shoulder and he turned around.

He turned around and his mouth dropped. The man who had tapped his shoulder was hot, _gorgeous_ , and Stiles felt like he should drop to his knees because someone had send him an angel. His hair was black or maybe dark brown, or maybe that was just the lighting in the theater. His stubble was thick, could probably use a trim but Stiles would like to run his fingers through it before it got trimmed down, and his eyebrows were on point and impressive. His eyes were green, maybe hazel, and Stiles could probably spew poetry about them for ages. The man was beautiful and Stiles was floored.

“Hey,” the man said, lifting a hand to point at Stiles. “Nice shirt.” Stiles looked down at his shirt, where the words _Han Shot First_ were written over a print of Han Solo’s face. “It’s wrong though.”

Stiles immediately looked up, a look of either disgust or confusion, or a mix, on his face. “Excuse me, what?” That may have been a bit too loud, he didn’t care. “In what universe is that wrong? Han absolutely shot first!”

The man scoffed at him, his impressive eyebrows climbing his forehead. “The right universe. Han didn’t shoot first, Greedo did.” He stepped forward as the line moved, and Stiles followed, now standing closer to the man.

Stiles gasped. “How dare you? Have you even watched the movie? Han shot first, and there’s no way you can win this discussion.”

Stiles tried to convince this stranger that Han most definitely shot first, as they moved forward in the line, until it was Stiles’ turn and he asked for one ticket.

“Add another one to that,” the man said, reaching into his pocket.

“I’m not paying for your ticket, shithead,” Stiles said, pulling out his wallet.

“I know.” The man opened his wallet and pulled out his card, Stiles didn’t catch the name on it. “I’m paying for yours.”

Stiles didn’t complain nor did he protest, happy to let some beautiful, idiot stranger buy his ticket. He was a broke college student, so he happily took any free stuff he could get.

“Okay so,” Stiles turned to the man, as they headed over for popcorn and drinks. “If you think Greedo shot first, which is ridiculous by the way, do you then also think Jar Jar Binks was a good character?”

Nerd Of All Nerds looked hesitant for a moment, then shrugged. “He wasn’t the best, but he wasn’t annoying.”

“Oh my God, yes he was!” Stiles exclaimed, spreading his arms out and maybe accidentally slapping a girl’s arm. He quickly apologized though. “He was so annoying, but I don’t blame him. He was in the prequels and they were shit.”

Geeky Overlord made a face, grabbing a cup to fill with cola. “They weren’t that bad.” Stiles gaped at him, but he continued before Stiles could interrupt him. “I’m not saying they were good, ‘cause they weren’t. But there were some okay moments in there.”

“Oh yeah?” Stiles followed the man’s lead and got himself a cup of cola as well. “Like what exactly? Other than the awesome fight in episode one with Darth Maul. That was pretty cool.”

Beautiful Nerd (Stiles should ask for a name, he really should) thought about it, humming quietly as he put a lid on the cup. “Mace Windu was a good addition.”

“That’s only because he was played by Samuel L. Jackson, and there’s no way you can’t not like him.”

God Among Nerds rolled his eyes. “No, he was a good character too. Also,” he turned, a brow raised at Stiles, “Jango Fett.”

Stiles scoffed, then snorted loudly as he grabbed popcorn and followed I Can’t Believe This Beauty Is A Nerd to the counter. “Oh come on, Jango is pretty much just a copy of Boba.”

Beauty gave him a look and rolled his eyes. “Jango was Boba’s father, they’re not the same person.”

“No, but they play the same role, so they pretty much are.” Stiles put the things down and reached inside his pocket for his wallet, but the man was already paying.

“Absolutely not.” Dorky God put his wallet back in his pocket, smiled at the girl behind the counter, and headed over to the correct theater. “That’s like saying you’re the same as your father.”

Stiles faltered, because he was nothing like his dad. Sure, he was heading toward law enforcement, and his dad was the sheriff. But he was nothing like his dad, not at all. “Okay, but they still play the same role.”

“But that doesn’t mean they’re the same person. At all.” Handsome Dork gave him a look, like he knew he had won. And Stiles had to give him that one, although he refused to admit he may have been a bit wrong.

They made it to the first row of seats, when it hit Stiles. “Oh my God, we only got one thing of popcorn. What if our seats are nowhere near each other?”

Gorgeous Dork shifted things around and reached into his pocket for the tickets, then smiled. “Lucky us. We got seated next to each other.”

Stiles couldn’t help the pang of excitement he felt, nor could he help the smile that spread on his lips. “Nice. Okay, if we’re gonna sit next to each other, I’m gonna need to know your name though.”

“Derek.” _Derek_ stepped back and let Stiles go to his seat first.

“Nice to meet you, Derek,” Stiles said, sitting down and making himself comfortable in the seat. “Even though you’re wrong about a lot of thing.” Derek scoffed and rolled his eyes. “I’m Stiles, and 100% right about everything.”

Derek gave him a look, an impressive brow lifted. “I highly doubt that.”

Stiles turned to him, a lifted finger. “Hey, you don’t know me. I could be right all the time.”

Derek looked at him, and Stiles was distracted by beautiful, green eyes for a second. “But you’re not. ‘Cause you weren’t right about who shot first or anything else so far.”

Stiles gaped at him, offended which only made a grin appear on Derek’s face. It suited him. The lights dimmed in the room, while people filled in and found their seat. “I was absolutely right about who shot first. Ask anyone, they’ll agree with me.”

“ _I_ don’t agree with you, and plenty of other people won’t either.”

“Because people are idiots.” The commercials started playing, causing Stiles to raise his voice slightly and lean closer to Derek. Or maybe he just used that as an excuse, because Derek smelled good. “But at least everyone will agree that Anakin was a pissbaby.”

Derek dropped his brows, his eyes narrow. “He wasn’t a pissbaby.”

“Have you even seen the movies?” Stiles may have yelled, and someone behind him may have shushed him, but he ignored them. “He was such a pissbaby and such a prick. Good villain, sure, but a pissbaby nonetheless.”

Derek scoffed and shook his head, glancing at the screen switching to movie trailers. “He was just switching over to the dark side, not a pissbaby.”

“Oh right, ‘cause he wasn’t being a pissbaby during his fight with Obi-Wan on Mustafar. Or when he choked Padme, _pregnant_ Padme, just ‘cause he was pissed off.”

They argued all through the trailers, missing good ones that Stiles probably already had on his to watch list, and constantly having someone in the theater shush at them, or actually yell at them to shut up. Stiles didn’t care, too riled up and excited to finally have someone to discuss Star Wars with, and Derek lowered his voice for only a minute after they had been told to shut up, but his voice quickly raised again, when he didn’t agree with Stiles. Which was often.

When the room went completely dark and the movie started, they both went quiet and watched. Stiles may have grabbed Derek’s hand by accident, but to be fair, he was reaching for the armrest, and Derek’s hand just happened to be there. Derek didn’t seem to mind, so Stiles didn’t let go.

When Poe appeared on screen, Stiles couldn’t help but lean over to Derek and whisper loudly “I’d totally do him, he’s hot,” but he immediately regretted it. He just accidentally came out to this total stranger he had only just met, this stranger who might be homophobic or totally straight and thought it was weird to now be holding hands with a not at all straight guy.

But then Derek smiled and nodded. “Me too. Oscar Isaac is pretty hot.” Okay, so maybe Derek wasn’t straight either.

Good, that meant Stiles at least had a chance. Even though Derek was way too hot and good looking to be with someone like Stiles, but it was worth a shot.

“He’s so much better than Han,” Derek added as he turned back to the screen.

Stiles whipped his head to the side and gave Derek an offended look. “Do you have something against Han Solo?” He may have said that a bit too loud, because several people shushed him.

Stiles could see the little, playful grin on Derek’s lips, but he ignored it. “No, I’m just saying Poe is better.”

Stiles scoffed and threw his arms up, nearly hitting the lady next to him in the face. “He is not better than Han Solo!”

Derek turned to him, the playful grin bigger on his lips. This time, Stiles paid attention to it, and he slapped Derek’s shoulder. “You’re an asshole, did you know that? If you say Padme is better than Leia next, I’m gonna punch your face, I don’t care how pretty it is.”

“Pretty?” Derek’s smile was soft, the tips of his ears flushing pink.

Stiles shrugged and looked away. “Well yeah, I do have eyes.”

Derek opened his mouth to say something else, but a girl with her brown hair tied in a knot leaned over to them. “Excuse me, I’m gonna have to ask you two to leave,” she whispered to them.

Stiles shared a look with Derek, then looked at the girl. “What, why?”

“Several people complained since you two keep talking loudly, so please leave.” She stepped back, and Derek sighed, getting up from his seat. Stiles looked sadly at the screen where the movie was still playing, but he followed Derek out the theater anyway.

He heard a few guys muttering “fucking finally” as they left, and Stiles could only sigh heavily once the door closed behind them.

“I’m sorry,” Derek said after a moment, and when Stiles turned around, it was obvious that Derek looked both guilty and sad, his head hung low.

“Hey, don’t apologize.” Stiles stepped closer, shaking his head. “It was my fault too. I’m kinda loud, I can’t help it.” Derek gave him a look, and Stiles flushed. “Not in that way! Well… sometimes.”

Derek laughed, Stiles liked the sound of that. “But seriously, don’t be sorry. That was my second time seeing it anyway, so really, I should be the one to apologize.”

Derek shook his head, his hands sliding into his pockets. “I’ve seen it before. Twice, actually.”

Stiles gaped, then inhaled sharply and clutched his chest. “Oh my God, marry me.”

Derek looked at him, then huffed and shook his head, a small smile on his lips. “Can I buy you dinner as an apology?” he asked, slightly nervous.

“Well, you already took me to the movies,” Stiles said with a shrug, “and this would usually be the point in a date where we’d go eat, so sure. If you’re paying.”

The smile grew on Derek’s face, his ears red. This man was not only absolutely gorgeous, but he was cute and a nerd, and he would be the death of Stiles. “I’ll pay, sure,” he said with a light nod.

Stiles stepped forward and followed Derek out the theater, his hand hanging awfully close to Derek’s. “We didn’t want to see this movie anyway, fuck you theater.”

“Don’t lie, you wanted to see it again.”

Stiles groaned and threw his hands up. “I know, I wanted to see it so bad!”

“I’ll take you to see Star Wars on our second date.”

Stiles inhaled sharply through his nose and grabbed Derek’s arm, turning to look at him with wide eyes. “Dude, I might actually love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> My love for Star Wars is out of this world, and I've been a mess since I saw The Force Awakens.  
> Originally posted on my [tumblr](http://hoechlbutt.tumblr.com/), come say hi!


End file.
